A Crush on a Weasel
by edsheeranator
Summary: Crushes fade in time...Right?
1. Kiss

'ROSE WEASLEY! WHERE THE F-'

'JAMES! LANGUAGE'

'ROSE? ROSE? WHERE ARE YOU DARLING?'

'ROSIE? ROSIE POSIE?'

'APRIL-ROSE WEASLEY! GET YOU AR-'

'RONALD!'

'Sorry 'Mione. ROSE! CUT THE CRAP AND GET DOWN HERE'

'ROSE, PLEASE! LISTEN TO YOUR PARENTS'

Rose snickered from her hiding place on the roof.

'Rose you are evil' Albus Potter joked as he watched his cousin prepare for a prank his uncle Fred would've been proud of. 'You're going to get killed, you know that right? By the whole family!'

Rose merely shrugged and continued with her preparations.

She had been planning this prank for days now. It was April Fool's Day, and she wanted to give her uncle George and his deceased twin brother Fred, a good present for their birthday.

Rose had been particularly cautious with her practical jokes recently as she was set to be starting her first year of Hogwarts exactly five months from that day, and her mother had already told her that she'd be attending Beauxbatons Academy if she got herself into any more mischief.

It was safe to say that Rose didn't have a very good relationship with her parents. She was just too different from them. She wasn't particularly smart like her mother, Hermione, and not as passionate about quidditch as her father, though she was a naturally talented player.

Rose preferred the company of her not-so-goody-goody cousins (Al, Teddy, Fred, Roxy, Victorie and James) and friends from her dance school.

'Rose, please! You're going to get us both in trouble!' Al pleaded, suddenly realizing the gravity of the damage that this joke could cause.

'Look Al, I didn't _ask _you to follow me up here. Besides, it's too late now. They're ready.'

'Rose, No!'

Rose simply smiled as she watched the flame descend down the wires of twenty fire crackers.

'Three'

The flames were so close now

'Two'

It was getting hotter

'One'

BOOM!

All at once the fire crackers exploded, sending bright colours into the sky and causing tremors on the ground. Everywhere you looked there was magnificent arrays of shapes and colours.

Rose stood there on the roof, watching the scene unfold around her. There were cousins, aunts and uncles running around frantically, some cheering (mostly the younger cousins and her uncle George) and some yelling. Her grandfather looked torn between excitement and anger, while her grandmother was yelling 'ROSE!' over and over again at the top of her lungs.

'You've really done it now Weasley' A voice said from a few metres away.

'Malfoy. Should've known it'd be you' Rose replied, smirking. She turned around to face the boy.

'I have to admit, though. It looked pretty brilliant' Scorpius said, his face slightly red due to the compliment.

Rose rolled her eyes. 'Aw? Wittle scorpy still hasn't gotten over his crush?'

'I don't have a crush on you!' he said too quickly.

'Sure you don't. When did you get here anyway? I thought I told you to come at three thirty. Its only two'

'I was bored, plus my father wanted to drop in and see your uncle for his birthday before he went to the, you know, burial site'

'Whatever' Rose said, trying to think of a way to steer the conservation from getting too emotional.

'So, Malfoy. Wanna take the blame for the fire crackers?'

'Are you fucking insane Weasley?'

'You'd get rewarded you know' Rose said, moving slowly towards where Scorpius was standing. 'I'd kiss you'

'On…on the lips?' Scorpius squeaked. Rose smiled. She loved how only she was the one who could do this to him. It was a well known fact that Scorpius Malfoy had been crushing on Rose Weasley ever since she started attending his mother's dance school six years ago.

'Mmhmm' Rose said as she moved so her face was only inches away from his.

'All you have to do is to tell everyone that _you _were the one who did it'

Scorpius looked hesitant, but made his decision as soon as Rose's pale hand brushed a blond lock off his face.

'It was me! Scorpius Malfoy! I exploded the fire crackers!' Scorpius yelled from the roof. There was an uproar coming from inside the house, but Scorpius couldn't care less. Rose leaned in prepared to give him a small peck on the lips when Scorpius did something surprising. He pulled Rose in and crashed his lips upon hers.

Unknowingly to each other, it was both Roses and Scorpius' first kiss. And it was magical, and passionate – not a word commonly used to describe a kiss between two ten, nearly eleven year olds. They both pulled back to get some air and stared at each other.

Scorpius didn't think Rose could look any more beautiful than she did at that moment. Her long, straight, auburn hair was dancing in the wind and her big green eyes were shining. Her lips were swollen and she was panting from the exhilaration of the kiss.

Rose stared at Scorpius. She had secretly been crushing on him too, but of course would never admit that to him. 'He's just so handsome' she thought, staring at his dishevelled blond hair and hard-set, structured jaw.

'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!' A woman's voice sounded from inside the house. 'Get here immediately!'

'Go on Scorp, don't want to keep Mummy waiting do we?' Rose teased. She moved towards the edge of the roof but before she climbed down she pecked Scorpius on the lips again.

'Let's keep this between us, okay?' She smiled and made her way down the ladder.

Scorpius stared after her and touched his fingers to his lips, thinking he was the luckiest boy in the whole wide world.


	2. Train

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were the hot new 'couple' at the Greengrass Dance Academy. Of course the adults were blissfully unaware of the situation, and that was fortunate, as they included Astoria Greengrass (Scorpius' mother) and her sister Daphne Greengrass (Scorpius' aunt).

The only relative of Rose who knew about her and Scorpius was Al, and he had been sworn to secrecy. If any 'older' Weasley got the gist of what was happening Scorpius would be murdered in a heartbeat.

Scorpius and Rose were both secretly smitten with each other, but rarely showed any public displays of affection despite their new title the students at GDA had given them.

Scorpius didn't actually dance at the academy. No, he was too 'masculine' for that. But he did spend some afternoons there after being home-schooled with the Weasleys and other witches and wizards. Scorpius' favourite afternoon was Thursday, because he could secretly watched Rose's solo lesson from his mother's office above the studio.

Scorpius thought Rose was the most magnificent dancer he had ever seen. She was so graceful and perfect with her movements that one couldn't help but stare at her. Rose was the star of GDA, and well known around the wizarding world partly because of her family and partly because of her dancing talent.

Rose frequently performed at ministry functions and events and was greatly admired by many. Scorpius felt so proud that _he _was the one who could make her blush, laugh and smile. Rose really was quite introverted despite her confident and cocky outer shell. She was very private and only very rarely would she talk about her feelings.

She and Scorpius were actually very similar in that way, and actually proved to be quite perfect for each other.

Rose and Scorpius continued to 'go out' until the day before they started Hogwarts. They both agreed to start off separately to see if they were better off as just friends. Though secretly they were still quite taken by each other, but they couldn't admit that.

'Rose, please tell me you are not wearing _that _to Kings Cross. You look far too old' Hermione Weasley said disapprovingly.

'Come on Mum, I can't see anything wrong with what I'm wearing' Rose looked down at her outfit. She was wearing skin-tight, ripped, black jeans that showed off her long, skinny legs, ankle boots with a slight heel, a tiny t-shirt with the Greengrass Dance Academy logo and a dark green jacket.

'Rose, are you wearing make-up?' Her aunt Ginny questioned teasingly.

'So what if I am?' Rose said defiantly. True, she had applied make-up that morning. She couldn't see the problem though. Rose was now a 'big kid'.

'You want to impress Scorpius' A tiny voice in Rose's head said. But she shoved that thought away immediately.

'Don't you think she went a bit heavy on the eye make-up Gin? She looks about twenty-one' Hermione asked. Rose rolled her eyes as they two women discussed Rose's fashion choices.

'Okay! Weasleys and Potters at the fire place now!' Ron Weasley shouted and the five kids and three adults assembled to the flooing room in the Weasley-Granger Household.

James went first, him being the oldest kid. Then Lily and Harry, then Hugo and Hermione, then Rose, Albus, Ginny, and finally, Ron.

Rose was secretly excited about the prospect of starting at Hogwarts, but didn't show it. She couldn't lose her reputation of being 'cool' now could she? On the platform the family was met by all the other Weasleys ahead of her at Hogwarts (James, Fred, Roxanne, Louis and Dominique). She and Albus were both starting first year.

As the Weasley Clan met, Rose spotted Scorpius.

She walked towards where Scorpius was standing, which was thankfully away from his mother and father.

'Honestly Malfoy, I don't think I can stand another second being around my family' Rose muttered.

'Come on Rosie, it could be worse. You could have my family' Scorpius joked. Rose shot him a look. 'Come on, let's just get on the train' she said.

After a quick goodbye to both their families Rose and Scorpius got on the train and found an empty compartment. They sat in a comfortable silence, thinking about Hogwarts.

'Have you read any of the books yet?' Scorpius asked.

'Are you kidding? They're still in the packet. Mum tried to get me to read some but she couldn't make me'

'Rose your terrible'

'That's what I keep telling her' Albus Potter said as he entered the compartment and sat down opposite Rose and Scorpius.

Rose inwardly groaned. Of course, she loved Al more than her own brother, but sometimes he could just get so annoying. Especially when she wanted some alone time with her 'crush'.

Rose had a plan. She moved closer to Scorpius and held his hand. He looked confused and gave her a questioning look. She looked back at him as if to say 'Go along with it'. Scorpius gave a slight nod.

'Oh Scorpy!' Rose said 'I've missed you so much!' and with that she flung her arms around him and gave him a great big kiss on the cheek.

'Ew! I do NOT want to see that' Albus yelled 'Stop it!'.

Rose sat on Scorpius' lap, and kissed him hard on the lips, hoping Al would be grossed out and leave.

'oh Gods!' Albus got up and left.

'That was fun' Rose smiled. Scorpius looked stunned.

Just then a tall guy entered their compartment. He had dark brown hair, olive skin and brown eyes. Rose thought he looked rather attractive.

'Malfoy! I've been looking for you everywhere!' the boy said. His gaze fell on Rose who was looking at him curiously. 'She's gorgeous' he thought, staring at her.

'Care to introduce me Scorpius?' the boy asked.

The appearance of the boy shook Scorpius out of his state 'Oh right. Well Rose, this is Lewis Zabini, Lewis, this is Rose Weasley'

'Oh, so _your _Rose Weasley. Scorpius is right. You are hot' Scorpius thumped Lewis with his books. Partly because he was embarrassed, and partly because he was hitting on Rose.

After a few hours of conservation the compartment door opened again. It was Al.

'Rose, the rest of the family is in the carriage at the front and they want you to come'

'Tell them no, I'm happy here'

Albus huffed in annoyance and walked out, knowing that there was no point in arguing with Rose. As he did a pale hand caught the door.

'Lewis, Scorpy, there you are!' a shrill voice said. Rose watched the girl move into the compartment. She was taller than Rose and had short black hair, and a pug-like face.

'who are _you_' the girl said rudely as she addressed Rose. Rose just glared at the girl, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of telling the girl her name.

'That's Rose Weasley, Parkinson' Lewis said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The girl's eyes widened as she looked from Rose to Scorpius.

'Scorpi, _that's _the girl you went out with?'

'Lay off Layla, and get the hell out of here!' Scorpius said, his eyes flashing dangerously at Layla.

'Ugh!' Layla exclaimed and stormed out of the compartment.

The train ride continued and before they knew it the first years were lining up, ready to be sorted.


	3. Four

'Rose Weasley. You are now in your fourth year at Hogwarts. I simply cannot tolerate this imprudent behaviour. If you miss potions again you will be serving detention every Saturday until the Christmas break.' Professor Zabini said.

Rose had the decency to look ashamed. Of course, she wasn't really ashamed. She had a good reason to miss class._ Hans Harvett _asked her on a 'study date' which was actually code for a 'snogging session'. Yes, sixth year Ravenclaw hotty Hans Harvett had asked fourth year Slytherin princess Rose Weasley out.

They didn't actually do much besides snog and occasionally feel each other up, but Rose he knew he knew she wasn't some prude.

Rose has…let's just say, a 'reputation' at Hogwarts. It was a well known fact amongst the Slytherins that Rose was the first person in their grade to lose her virginity. It was the end of third year, when she was nearly fourteen, and at Donavon Flint's infamous 'End of Year Bash'. She had been snogging a seriously cute fourth year called Andrew. Their drinks were spiked and both of them were very drunk. Eventually everything got out of control and the next thing she knew, was being woken up by a very angry Scorpius and levitated back into her own dormitory.

Since first year, Rose and Scorpius had slowly grown apart. As much as Scorpius liked Rose, he began to tire of her attitude and cockiness and avoided her more and more. In addition, she had quit dancing which consequently devastated Scorpius' mother. And Scorpius held much respect for his mother.

By the end of third year the only time they even acknowledged each other was in class when they were forced to sit together, which thankfully wasn't very often.

When Scorpius found Rose sleeping naked (covered by sheets) next to Andrew, an egotistical boy in his dormitory, his heart sank. He couldn't believe Rose had gone all the way. Before the age of fourteen as well. It was just sad, especially knowing that it couldn't possibly have been special for her.

You see, despite the indifferent act Scorpius put on, he really cared about Rose. He wanted to see her happy and grow up well. There didn't seem to be an explanation for how she turned out.

Rose's relationship with Scorpius wasn't the only one that suffered as she grew older. Once Rose's family (extended and immediate) caught gist of her reputation at school – courtesy of her cousins – the entire family, save for Teddy, had been furious with her. Yes, even Al and James. As if getting into slytherin wasn't enough, Rose Weasley had to go and be the bloody princess, no, _queen _of it.

But Rose didn't care. She had had enough of her over bearing family, and if being the Hogwarts slut and slytherin queen was what it took to be free from their clutches then that was what she was going to be.

Professor Zabini's voice brought Rose back to the present. 'Miss Weasley? Were you even listening to a word I just said?'

Rose's blank expression told him she hadn't.

'That's it, you are banned from tomorrows Hogsmead trip!'

Rose may not be brilliant, but she was smart enough to know not to argue with Professor Zabini. As she was walking back to the slytherin common room in a sombre mood, her pale arm was pulled by a tanned, muscly one.

Before she could register what was happening she felt big, masculine lips on hers. Knowing it was Hans, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Hans Harvett was the best fucking snogger Rose had ever had the pleasure of snogging. Hans leaned in and tangled his fingers in her auburn hair.

'Fuck Rose' He murmured as he moved his mouth to her neck. He slowly pushed back some of hair, smothering the exposed skin with kisses. He slowly moved his right hand to cup her pussy.

Rose moaned as Hans rubbed her cilt through her soaking panties. 'Hans…need to….uuhh….feel you inside….'. That was all Hans needed to hear. He picked her up, and locking the door of the classroom, he slammed her into the wall pushing his erection into her centre. They both hurriedly rid themselves of their clothes and he began to thrust in and out of her, initially at a slow, steady pace, but then escalating into a fast passionate rate.

After they finished they both slowly pulled their uniforms on. That was just was Rose wanted. A nice quick shag between classes. Oh SHIT, class!

'Shit shit shit. Harvett what time is it?'

'Uh, I dunno like three?'

'Three? SHIT' Rose grabbed her books and moved towards the door.

'Hey…Rose?' Rose looked up.

'You're a good fuck'

'I know' she grinned. But realizing the time, she sprinted out of the classroom.

Rose ran like the wind to the transfiguration classroom all the way from the potions dungeons, while hurriedly flattening her hair and straightening her uniform. At 3:02 she arrived at the classroom – 17 minutes late. Oh God, she hadn't been talking to Professor Zabini and shagging Hans since 2:45 had she? She was going to have to manage her time more effectively.

'April-Rose Weasley! You are no less than 17 minutes late!' Professor McGonagall barked.

'Err…sorry professor' Rose said meekly as she made her way to the only available seat in the classroom. The one at the back next to the dreaded Layla Parkinson.

'See me after class' the professor said in a dangerously low voice.

Aware of her slightly lopsided uniform and untidy hair, Rose made her way to her seat. The entire class was staring, obviously judging her. It wasn't hard to guess what she had been doing. Unfortunately she didn't have any friends (if that's what you could call them) in this class. Otherwise they would've at least not been looking at her. Rose heard the word slut being thrown around the classroom, fortunately not heard by McGonagall.

As Rose got out her parchment and quill to copy notes off the board, the infuriating voice of Lalya Parkinson sounded in her ear.

'You're such a whore, Weasley' She said, her voice filled with malice. Rose ignored her and tried not to let Parkinson distract her.

'Is it true you had a _threesome _over the summer? With another girl?' Rose just clenched her fist and kept on writing.

'Imagine what your grandparents would think. Probably turning in their graves at the thought of their granddaughter being known as the slytherin c*nt'.

Rose had received many insults in her time, but none as vicious as that. What _would _Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur have said, had they been alive. When they both died last year Rose had pretended not to be too bothered, but inside she was devastated. She didn't care what the rest of her family thought of her, but Rose had a whole other level of respect for her grandparents. They would probably have been ashamed of who she was. Disgusted, even.

Had anyone been looking closely at Rose Weasley at that moment, they would've seen a stray tear running down her cheek.


End file.
